Ella Juega Conmigo
by Alexis Rimbaud
Summary: Exactamente qué clase de relación han tenido Laxus Dreyar con la mayor de los Strauss desde que se conocieron? El relata cómo ha sido su historia desde el comienzo. Rivalidad, amistad, amor? LaxusxMirajane/Lami/Miraxus
1. Apuesta

**Hola! Es tiempo de comenzar una nueva historia, esta vez Lami/Miraxus, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir sobre ellos, porque creo que no tienen tanta atención como otras parejas.**

**Espero que les guste, todo el fanfic será narrado por Laxus, y ha sido un poco difícil escribir desde su punto de vista, pero haré todo mi esfuerzo para mantener su personalidad.**

**También debo advertir que no es una historia tan inocente, pues yo me imagino que estos dos juntos son bastante perversos juejue.**

**Este capítulo no incluye lemon, pero si es explícito, y muy seguramente en capítulos mas adelante si haya lemon.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, yo no los haría sufrir tanto (TTwTT)9**

**Les dejo el primer capítulo, espero les guste y se animen a dejarme reviews para que continúe mas rápido :DD**

**POV LAXUS DREYAR**

Despierto muy temprano, no tardo en notar tu ausencia, de nuevo te fuiste sin que me diera cuenta, escabulléndote de mi.

Me pongo de pie en busca de algo de ropa, de inmediato resiento en mis músculos el cansancio y el dolor. En verdad puedes ser un demonio cuando te lo propones.

Mientras me visto, recuerdo

La primera vez que te vi.

_-Laxus, hijo, ellos son los hermanos Strauss, a partir de hoy vivirán aquí en el gremio._

_-Woo todos tienen el cabello blanco! Genial!_

_Tu te mantenías de pie frente a tus hermanos, y evitabas mi mirada_

_-Uhm… gracias por recibirnos._

_Te ofrecí la sonrisa mas sincera que podía salir de mi, aún era un crío y no podía imaginarme el dolor por el que habías pasado._

_Te fui conociendo cada día un poco mas, en ese momento eras una cría muy cerrada. Te asustaba tu poder, lo negabas. Yo no lo entendía. Para mi la magia era algo normal, ser un mago era un deseo casi innato en mi._

_En algún momento aceptaste ese poder que te horrorizaba._

_Y entonces te volviste una pesadilla. Eras fuerte, valiente, incluso en ocasiones arrogante. Casi podía sentir envidia de tu fuerza. La demonio Mirajane. El mote te quedaba perfecto._

_Y aún así…_

_-Laxus! Tengamos una pelea._

_-Jo! Crees que tienes oportunidad contra mi?_

_-Claro que si, barreré el suelo contigo, y estoy tan segura de eso que te sugiero una apuesta._

_-Hasta que dices algo interesante niñata…_

_-Si yo gano serás mi novio…_

_-Qué diablos con eso?_

_-Acaso tienes miedo de perder?_

_-Vale, y si yo gano qué?_

_-Te daré el gusto de ser tu novia_

_-Eso no tiene sent…._

_Me atacaste aprovechando mi confusión._

Siempre fuiste así, tomabas lo que querías, y por alguna razón me querías a mi.

Aún no lo entiendo.

Bajo a la cocina, y me encuentro con que preparaste el desayuno para mí. ¿Pues a qué hora te levantaste mujer, que te dio tiempo de preparar todo esto?

Junto al jugo fresco, está una pequeña nota "Feliz 14 de febrero Laxus, te daré tus chocolates mas tarde"

Sonrío ante las posibilidades.

El primer 14 de febrero que pasamos juntos, llevábamos un día de _novios_.

Esa ocasión gané nuestra batalla por un pelo, sólo porque antes ibas con todo, no planeabas tus estrategias y yo si…

_-Bien Laxus, ganaste esta vez, lo acepto. Y cumpliré mi promesa, ahora soy tu novia._

_-Yo no acepté nunca estos términos de la apuesta…_

_-Jo, acaso Laxus Dreyar es incapaz de cumplir una apuesta con una niñata como yo?_

_-Qué dijiste?_

_-Lo que escuchaste_

_-Está bien, jugaré tu juego Mira._

_-Bien, mañana es 14 de febrero y como tu novia te daré chocolates, y te los comerás todos y te gustarán, escuchaste? Además estaré esperando la compensación de tu parte el día blanco._

_-Joder…_

_Pero no pude quejarme, porque te acercaste rápidamente, sujetándome el rostro, y me plantaste un beso. Nuestro primer beso. Tonta mujer, tan apresurada como siempre._

_-Nos vemos más tarde… novio._

Después de desayunar me meto a la bañera, no tengo prisa por ir al gremio.

Aunque pensándolo bien, quiero verte.

Cuando llego al gremio, hay un gran alboroto, para variar. Parece que el abuelo abrió una paquetería para recibir chocolates anónimos para cada miembro del gremio.

-Oh Laxus hijo, que bueno que llegas, estos chocolates de aquí son los tuyos.

Una pila de unas 100 cajas de chocolate me es entregada por el viejo.

-Por qué diablos son tantas?

-Bueno hijo, después de los juegos te volviste muy popular, y te han llegado chocolates de todas partes del continente.

-Cht, que molestia.

-No digas eso Laxus, muchas mujeres dedicaron su tiempo para hacerte llegar un detalle, sé considerado con ellas.

Me hablas desde la barra, divertida con mi situación. Agarro mi absurda cantidad de chocolates y los llevo a la barra.

-Yo sólo estoy esperando los chocolates de alguien.

Te observo fijamente y sorprendentemente te ruborizas.

Nos miramos con complicidad, deseo averiguar qué sorpresa estás preparando, pero no digo nada más, pues la rubia de Natsu llega a armar escándalo.

-Mira! Necesito que me ayudes arruiné los chocolates que estaba preparando!

Comienzas a aconsejarla mientras tomo algo fresco, no me molesta compartir tu atención, siempre ha sido así. Y en realidad no estamos saliendo oficialmente, de hecho se supone que es un secreto, aunque probablemente todos en el gremio lo sepan. No es que nos avergoncemos, sólo creemos que es divertido así.

Regreso a casa temprano pues las cosas en el gremio se salen de control en cuanto Natsu y Gray comienzan a competir por quién recibió más chocolates, y luego por ver quién se los come primero.

En cuanto llego, comienzo a preparar algo de cenar, no sé qué sorpresa estarás preparando para mi, pero no quiero recibirte aquí con los brazos vacíos.

Después de dejar todo listo, me vuelvo a meter a la bañera. Dejo que el vapor me relaje y cuando estoy a punto de dormirme, escucho abrirse la puerta del baño.

-La-xus

Y allí estás, de frente a mí en la bañera, envuelta sólo por una toalla, llevas el cabello recogido completamente, sabes que me vuelve loco. Aquí vas de nuevo, a jugar con mi autocontrol.

Me miras traviesa, y dejas caer la toalla, tu escultural cuerpo de porcelana queda al descubierto ante mis ojos.

-Puedo unirme?

Volteo la vista y trago saliva.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Seguro?

Te metes tranquilamente a la bañera y yo hago un lugar para ti, te colocas entre mis piernas y te recargas en mi pecho.

Siempre haz sido así, te gusta jugar conmigo.

_Durante nuestro primer San Valentín como novios, llegaste al prado donde me gustaba entrenar y me aventaste una bolsa enorme de chocolates. Estaba a punto de gritarte pero me sorprendí demasiado al voltear y encontrarte completamente sonrojada._

_-Trágatelos, rayito._

_Abrí la bolsa sin dejar de verte, ante mi no estaba La Demonio Mirajane, si no la pequeña Mira, tan parecida a la chiquilla que conocí el primer día que llegaste al gremio. Abrí la bolsa y saqué uno de los chocolates, eran pequeños truenos. Te sonreí._

_-Gracias Mira._

_-Uhm… nada mas no te vayas a creer tanto, tonto Laxus._

_Nos sentamos un rato en lo que me comía los chocolates, y cuando estaba a punto de tomar el último, me quitaste la bolsa._

_-Este es especial_

_-Cómo por qué?_

_-Si quieres comerlo, debes quitármelo._

_Me preparé a luchar, cuando de pronto te colocaste el chocolate en la boca, y allí estaba de nuevo, tu mirada de demonio._

_Aunque me sentía estúpido y avergonzado, no quise demostrártelo, por alguna razón, todo contigo era una competencia, y yo nunca quería perder._

_Me acerqué y te tomé de los hombros, mientras me mirabas, decidida. Me acerqué a tus labios y tomé el chocolate con los míos, entonces lo mordiste y sellaste nuestros labios._

_Esta vez el beso fue a conciencia, me permití sentir cada rincón de tu boca y tu no dudaste en hacer lo mismo._

_Descubrí entonces que ser novios tenía sus ventajas._

Al terminar de tomar nuestro baño mientras conversamos, salgo en bata hacia el cuarto, pero nada me prepara para lo que hay allí.

Cambiaste las cortinas de mi habitación, ahora son negras, la cama está decorada con muchos de tus juguetes favoritos.

-Estás preparado _Laxus-chan?_

Me abrazas por la espalda, y no hace falta que volteé para saber qué clase de mirada tienes. Cuando me giro, te encuentro desnuda sosteniendo unas botellas de chocolate.

-Feliz San Valentín.


	2. Bajo Las Estrellas

**Hola! Primero que nada, lamento tardar en actualizar, la U me tiene sofocada :c**

**Pero ya está aquí el 2o capítulo! Me ha costado un poco escribirlo, creo que tengo un bloqueo inspiracional e.e**

**Me gusta mucho hablar de Mira con su antigua personalidad, creo que solía ser lo suficientemente difícil para meter a Laxus en uno que otro aprieto XD y me gusta cómo es ahora, que sigue manteniendo sombras encantadoras de su antigua "yo"**

**Bueno, ahora gracias por los reviews. Diane chan! Gracias por leer también esta historia! Tienes todo mi cariño y gratitud por ello TTwwTT me esforzaré para sea una buena historia :3**

**Sonatika-San, gracias también a ti por el review! Ya seguí tu consejo muchas gracias! Espero que te guste la continuación!**

**Y bueno, ya saben, si les gusta o no les gusta, déjenme un review para saber en qué debo mejorar.**

**Gracias y ojalá les guste!**

Hoy es 14 de marzo.

Que lío.

Se supone que debo entregarte un regalo, pero no se me ocurre nada.

Pienso que tal vez debería ser algo acorde a tu regalo de San Valentín… Tal vez sea hora de arreglar la habitación, conseguir algunas cosas y prepararte una buena cena. Sé que amas que te cocine, como en nuestro primer día blanco.

_Llegaste a esa parte del bosque donde te había citado._

_-Y bien? Dónde está mi regalo?_

_-Esto es tu regalo._

_Saqué una cesta llena de almuerzo, tus dulces preferidos y mucha comida buena._

_-No sabía que fueras tan cursi Laxus-chan_

_-Cállate señorita chocolates en forma de rayo._

_Mi comentario te apenó lo suficiente para callarte un rato, mientras comías._

_-Esto está muy bueno, ¿Dónde lo compraste?_

_-Yo lo hice_

_Me miraste esperando que te dijera que era una broma o algo parecido, pero no lo hice, porque era verdad._

_-Ara ara, tienes habilidades interesantes con las manos._

_-Quieres comprobarlo niñata?_

_Dejaste el helado que estabas comiendo, y te acercaste. Ya estaba conociendo ese juego tuyo, y no iba a perder._

_Te tumbé en el pasto, sosteniendo tus manos. Y me besaste._

_Fácilmente olvidaba que eres 4 años más joven que yo, siempre estabas provocándome, jugando conmigo._

_Te correspondí el beso, cada vez mas intenso, cuando de pronto escuchamos unas voces…_

_-Mira nee!_

_-Laxus!_

_Joder, que inoportunos fueron, Natsu y Lissana, buscándote._

_Me aventaste y ocupaste una posición lejos de mi._

_-Lissana! Natsu! Estamos por aquí._

_Los chicos llegaron, y como esperaba, sólo te buscaban por una tontería, por lo cual se fueron rápidamente, pero Lisanna me guiñó el ojo cuando se fue arrastrando a Natsu._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso la demonio Mirajane no quiere que sus hermanos se enteren que anda de novia?_

_-No seas absurdo Laxus_

_-Entonces dime, y guardaremos juntos nuestro secreto_

_Volteaste a verme, sorprendida. Amaba cuando ponías esa cara, tan dulce que no parecías la de siempre._

_-Quiero que mis hermanos me vean fuerte, como alguien en quien pueden confiar. Desde el día que fui consciente de que yo soy su responsable, he querido ser fuerte para que sepan que no están solos_

_-Y sabes tú, que tampoco estás sola?_

_-Lo sé, los tengo a ellos, y ahora también al gremio_

_-Y me tienes a mi_

_Me miraste de nuevo, con esos ojos azules tuyos tan transparentes._

_-Y puedo confiar en eso?_

_-Puedes confiar en que siempre estaré para ti, pero debes prometer ser sincera siempre._

_-Lo haré_

_Y ahora fuiste tu quien me tumbó al suelo, besándome, jugando de nuevo. Sellando nuestra promesa. Una promesa que tú me pediste. Una promesa que tú romperías primero._

* * *

Terminé de preparar la cena, me pasé temprano por el gremio para entregarte el mensaje de que te estaría esperando hoy. Jugué un rato con Fried y Ever y regresé a casa.

Escucho cuando entras por la puerta.

-Laxus!

-Feliz día blanco, mujer demonio.

-Ara ara, todo se ve muy bueno, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

-Puedes servir el vino.

Pronto nos sentamos a cenar, mientras que me cuentas los chismes del gremio. Llevas tanto tratando de emparejar a quien se deje, pero parece que al fin estás teniendo éxito con la pequeña Levy y el estúpido Gajeel, aunque veo que nunca perderás las esperanzas con Natsu y Lucy, aunque yo creo que Natsu es lo suficientemente bruto para morir sin enterarse de nada.

-No digas eso Laxus, después de todo creo que tu y yo tampoco hubiéramos llegado a ningún lado si yo no te hubiera retado aquél día…

-Cht… No seas absurda mujer

-Por qué lo dices?

-Tú y yo estamos hechos a la medida, lo sabes, tarde o temprano hubiera sucedió. No hay nadie como yo, nadie tiene la capacidad que yo tengo. Nadie sobreviviría a todas tus locuras, soy el más apto para ti.

-Ara, pero que seguro que estás de ti mismo.

-Claro que lo estoy, nunca tuvimos opción, tú y yo.

Me levanto de la mesa para acercarme a ti de espalda, sostengo tu cabello.

-Siempre te ha gustado más cuando lo llevo amarrado. Por qué?

-No lo sé, supongo que me trae recuerdos…

_Recuerdos de tiempos pasados, como nuestra arriesgada primera vez… Cuando aún eras una malcriada y soberbia. Mi demonio Mirajane._

_Regresábamos de una misión peligrosa, te lastimaste por precipitarte demasiado como siempre. Tuve que vendar tu brazo en lo que regresábamos al gremio. A medio bosque, decidiste que no querías caminar más._

_-Vamos a acampar aquí Laxus._

_-No seas tonta niñata, no quedan mas de 4 hrs de camino, debes atenderte ese brazo tuyo._

_-Ara, ¿Está Laxus preocupado por su novia?_

_-Cállate ya._

_Terminamos acampando como quisiste, a mitad de la nada. Prendimos fuego y preparé comida, mientras te cambiabas el vendaje del brazo herido._

_-Laxus…_

_-Ahora qué_

_-Tú me quieres? O sólo estás siguiéndome el juego?_

_-A qué carajos viene eso tan de repente? Ya estás delirando?_

_-Contéstame idiota_

_Lo ví en tus ojos, estabas hablando enserio, querías la verdad detrás de todo ese rollo que llevábamos. Pero ni yo lo había pensado. Éramos compañeros, éramos amigos de la infancia, de siempre. Sólo que ahora nos besábamos, y también podía ver facetas de ti que no permitías ver a nadie más._

_Y eso me gustaba._

_Pero hasta ese momento no me había cuestionado si te quería mas allá._

_Me gustaba ver a la niña delicada que solía asomarse tras esa faceta tuya demoniaca, me gustaba cuando me robabas algún beso, y me gustaba cuando cantabas, sólo para mi._

_Sí, te quería ya._

_-Yo no hago las cosas a medias, niñata._

_-Supondré que eso significa que sí. Yo sí te quiero._

_Te acercaste gateando a mi, yo no podía ni imaginar tus intenciones tras todo esto del campamento. Te detuviste frente a mi, mirándome, estabas completamente sonrojada y por algún momento creí que tenías fiebre por lo del brazo._

_-Bésame Laxus._

_-Bésame tú mujer_

_Me gustaban nuestros juegos, retarnos, a ver quién cedía primero. Generalmente eso se hubiera convertido en una larga discusión. Pero por primera vez, me obedeciste._

_Me besaste sin contenerte. Enrollaste tus brazos en mi cuello y relamiste mis labios._

_No iba a perder, te sostuve, y te recosté en el pasto mientras te besaba con hambre. Aventuraste tus manos bajo mi camisa, y yo llevé las mías a tus piernas. Te acaricié todo lo que quise, hasta que de pronto dejó de ser suficiente. Nunca habíamos tenido tanto tiempo a solas, siempre aparecía alguien. Pero ahora no, nadie vendría._

_Me levanté para observarte, tan ardiente, no había dudas en tu mirada._

_Te cargué para meterte a la casa de campaña, pero te negaste._

_-Aquí_

_No tenía ni ganas de contradecirte, sólo tenía ganas de tocarte más y más, así que no discutí eso._

_Me deshice rápidamente de tu ropa, y allí estabas, ante mí, por primera vez, tan vulnerable. Podía ver perfectamente iluminados por la luna tus pechos blancos y suaves, tu cintura pequeña y tus fuertes caderas, extendías tus brazos a los lados, no sentías pena por dejarme ver tu desnudez, allí estabas otra vez, con tus juegos de demonio._

_-Me gusta que me veas Laxus, ahora… déjame verte._

_No dudé, me quitaste hábilmente la poca ropa que ya llevaba, parecía que tu brazo ya estaba bien. Tal vez nunca estuvo mal para empezar. Tal vez todo eso fue parte de tu plan._

_Porque recuerdo haberte hecho el amor con fuerza, y no te quejaste en ningún momento. Me gustó sentir tu frágil cuerpo tan necesitado de mí, no fuimos suaves, ahora que lo pienso no fuimos nada como se supone que debíamos ser. No fuiste temerosa, no fui delicado._

_Nos deseábamos tanto, que no tuvimos cuidado. Ahí supe que en verdad estábamos hechos uno para el otro, nadie más nos hubiera aguantado como nos aguantamos tu y yo._

_El amanecer llegó, y entonces supe que hacerlo fuera fue una idea buena. Pudimos ver cómo el Sol salía y nos iluminaba, desnudos, agotados, incluso lastimados._

_Tenía tus dientes marcados en varias partes de mi cuerpo, al igual que mis dedos se marcaban de un suave rojo en tus brazos, muslos…_

_-Laxus… Yo te quiero._

_-Y yo igual a ti._

* * *

Ahora estamos aquí, terminando de cenar, después de tantos años.

Y yo sigo teniendo tantas ganas de hacerte el amor como la primera vez.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**En el siguiente capítulo vendrá el cambio de Mira y cómo afectó eso a Laxus.**

**Trataré de actualizar pronto!**


	3. Poder

**¡Hola de nuevo! Les traigo el siguiente capítulo, no he tardado tanto como creí. Afortunadamente la uni está de alguna forma relajada.**

**Y aunque pensé en actualizar antes, tuve que apurarme con una historia de un grupo en el que estoy. **

**Sonatika-san muchas gracias en verdad por tu review :3 me alegra que siempre me ayudas en algo, ya corregí lo de los signos, la verdad lo evitaba por floja u.u ¡Peero ya lo corregiré! Gracias :D Espero que te guste este capítulo :D**

**¡Diane chan! ¡Ya sabes que te aprecio un montón! Me da alegría saber que te gusta lo que escribo, me esforzaré para seguir escribiendo historias que te gusten, ¡gracias en verdad!**

**Bueno, esta parte de la historia ha sido algo que tenía muchas ganas de contar, espero que les guste cómo quedó, aún me faltan cosas entre ellos qué contar, y será en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Por lo mientras, espero que disfruten este capítulo, y ya saben, ¡espero sus reviews para saber sus opiniones! Igual si se les antoja que pase algo o cuente algo en específico de la historia, no duden en hacérmelo saber.**

**¡Gracias! Y muchos abrazos**

Es verano, el calor nos acecha desde temprano cada día. Busco a mi lado, y sorprendentemente, te encuentro.

Atraigo tu cuerpo hacia mi pecho, donde te acurrucas tiernamente.

-Bueno días Laxus.

-Que novedad, sigues aquí.

Gruño suavemente y te beso en la frente.

-Quería quedarme… Hoy es… un día complicado.

Hago un poco de memoria y lo noto, hoy sería el día del aniversario luctuoso de Lissana.

-Uhm…

No quiero decir nada al respecto, también es una fecha difícil para mi. Busco tu boca y la lleno de un beso profundo. Respondes con ganas, y nos entretenemos con algunos juegos antes de decidir que es hora de levantarnos.

Voy a preparar un desayuno ligero en lo que preparas la bañera. Al parecer trajiste unas hierbas para baño, la casa se llena inmediatamente de un olor dulzón.

Tomamos el desayuno en silencio, y nos apresuramos a entrar a la bañera.

Yo entro primero, y después te quitas la bata, para acompañarme.

Te acomodas entres mis piernas, colocando tu espalda en mi pecho, tus movimientos para acomodarte despiertan esa fiebre en mí. Fiebre para hacerte mía de nuevo.

Sin embargo, creo que tú tienes otros planes

-Lo siento Laxus…

Me dices eso con verdadera tristeza, y no puedo evitar preocuparme.

-Joder, ¿Y ahora por qué?

-Por el pasado…

No digo nada, creo que sé a dónde quieres llegar, y no quiero que lo hagas.

-Hace años… Cuando yo creí… cuando todos creímos… que Lissana había muerto…

Me pongo tenso de inmediato, es un recuerdo horrible. Aún ahora, me pone los pelos de punta.

No quiero que sigas.

Pero sigues.

-No supe cómo manejarlo… Y yo… contigo…

Sujetas con fuerza tus piernas y comienzas a tratar de detener tus sollozos.

-Tú me botaste… Y construiste una muralla entre nosotros.

-Rompí mi promesa…

-La rompiste…

El recuerdo de aquél día, me enferma.

_Llevábamos saliendo ya casi un año. Yo estaba en el gremio, jugueteando con Gray y Natsu, tenía una misión a la cual salir, pero estaba esperando que volvieras sana y salva de la misión S._

_Las puertas del gremio se abrieron, y una parte de mi corazón saltó de emoción como siempre que te veía, hasta que te observé con detenimiento. _

_Tenías cara de nada, no eras la demonio Mirajane, no eras mi dulce Mira, ni siquiera eras la chiquilla asustada que llegó por primera vez al gremio. No supe quién eras. A partir de ese momento dejaría de saberlo por un largo tiempo._

_Cuando Elfman, que venía tras de ti comenzó a llorar, me dí cuenta que la pequeña Lissana no iba con ustedes. Me apresuré hacia ti, pero Natsu llegó antes._

_-¿Mirajane? ¿Elfman? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras…? Dónde… ¿Dónde está Lissana?_

_-Natsu… Lissana… Lissana está muerta…_

_Por fin abandonaste tu cara sin expresión, adoptando una de horror y desolación tan enorme que me partió. Traté de asimilar la noticia. Tú no estabas jugando._

_-¡Yo la Maté! ¡No merezco vivir! No es de hombres…_

_Todo se volvió confuso para mi a partir de entonces… El viejo se acercó a ustedes y los llevó atrás para hablar. Todos estábamos demasiado impactados para decir nada._

_Tu pequeña hermana, la chiquilla que sabía de nosotros y nos apoyaba en secreto… Esa niña dulce que se la pasaba dando vueltas con Natsu y su gato azul…_

_Se había marchado. Ella se había roto. Porque era débil… Porque tú eras débil… Porque yo era débil y no había estado allí. Por eso ella había dejado la vida. Por nuestra debilidad._

_Era consciente de que todos estábamos dolidos, pero la única cara de horror que era un espejo de la mía era la de Natsu. Pero él salió corriendo rápidamente con su gato._

_Qué envidia._

_El parecía al menos recordar cómo mierda usar las piernas. Yo no._

_Todos en el gremio nos quedamos en silencio sepulcral hasta que volviste con el viejo y tu hermano, para confirmar la noticia. Haríamos un pequeño funeral simbólico… Pues ni el cuerpo había quedado._

_¿Qué tan horrible habría sido para que ni el cuerpo quedara?_

_Quería hablar contigo… Quería que lloraras conmigo. Quería abrazarte, prometerte que las cosas mejorarían._

_Pero cuando busqué tu mirada, me evitaste._

_Traté de conseguirnos un tiempo, pero parecía que siempre estabas ocupada, siempre había alguien. Me estabas evitando ¿Por qué mierda lo hacías? No lo entendía… ¿Acaso no éramos compañeros? ¿No éramos novios? ¿No era yo tu apoyo y tú el mío?_

_El funeral llegó, todos estuvimos allí… Todos lloramos por tu hermana, y tu también lo hiciste… Pero de una forma tan impersonal que me erizó la piel._

_Al terminal la ceremonia, pude encontrar el momento que necesitaba. Le pediste a Elfman que te dejara un tiempo sola. Y salí._

_-Mujer…_

_-Laxus…_

_Te volteaste, con la cara llena de lágrimas y me miraste. Te devolví la mirada, quería que supieras que estaba allí contigo, y que ahí me iba a quedar. Esperaba que me abrazaras y lloraras sinceramente, no como lo habías hecho hasta ahora._

_Pero no lo hiciste. Te quedaste ahí parada viendo a la nada._

_Me acerqué y te tomé de los hombros._

_-Puedes decirlo Mujer, di lo que llevas cargando…_

_Nada._

_Te agité fuertemente, buscando que reaccionaras._

_-¡Dímelo! _

_-Laxus… Lissana ya no está…_

_-Lo sé…_

_-Laxus… Yo… debo vivir ahora como ella lo habría querido…_

_Seguías hablando con esa voz vacía… _

_-¡Por una mierda mujer! ¡Sé sincera! ¡Puedes decir todo lo que quieras! ¡llora, grita, lo que sea pero no sigas actuando así!_

_-¿Así cómo?_

_-Así… Como una muñeca vacía…_

_-No sé de que hablas… Sólo estoy siendo yo… Estoy triste, pero soy yo._

_Entonces apareció, la sonrisa de Mira. Tu sonrisa falsa. No pude evitarlo… Te empujé con fuerza hacia atrás y caíste._

_-¿Dónde está la demonio Mirajane? ¿La mujer soberbia que se la pasa buscándome pelea?_

_Te alcé del suelo sujetando el cuello de tu vestido… Ese horrible vestido lleno de holanes… Tan diferente a lo que tu eras._

_-¡Reacciona mujer! ¡Pelea!_

_-¡NO! ¡Nunca más voy a pelear!_

_-¿Qué mierda es esa?_

_-¡Mi poder no sirve! ¡Este horrendo poder que tanto he odiado no sirve de nada! ¡Lo acepté porque creí que podría proteger a mis hermanos! ¡Pero no sirvió de nada! ¡Ella murió ante mis ojos! ¡Mi hermano perdió el control porque no pude hacer nada! ¡Nunca usaré de nuevo esa magia que fue incapaz de proteger a la gente que amo!_

_Te pusiste a llorar. Y sentí odio real hacia ti. Allí estaba, la mujer que tanto había admirado… Rindiéndose._

_Mintiéndome._

_Rompiendo la promesa de ser siempre sincera conmigo._

_¿Y yo dónde quedaba? ¿En qué parte de tu vida exactamente me habías colocado?_

_Al parecer en una muy lejana a tu corazón, parecía que yo no era merecedor de tu sinceridad. _

_Sentí ganas de llorar. Pero sólo te bote al suelo de nuevo. _

_-Quédate ahí tirada entonces. Ya no eres la demonio Mirajane. Ya no sé quién mierda eres. Al parecer sólo una mujer débil…_

_Me alejé dejándote allí tirada. En verdad no sabía quién eras, si hubieras sido la de siempre, me habrías puesto una paliza._

_Pero no._

_Sólo te quedaste allí, ajena a lo mucho que me lastimaba tu falsedad. Podías tratar de mentirles a todos ¿Pero a mi? ¿Por qué?_

_Yo también había perdido a una hermana, Lissana lo era para mí. Yo tampoco entendía esa realidad que nos estaba envolviendo. Pero quería entenderlo, quería hacerlo contigo._

_Pero tú creaste una muralla enorme entre tú y yo._

_A partir de ese día de comenzaste a convertir en alguien completamente desconocido._

_Te volviste una mujer amable, considerada… Soltaste tu cabello y comenzaste a usar ropa opuesta a lo que realmente te gustaba._

_¿Quién eras?_

_Mi debilidad y la tuya me enfermaban de igual forma, pero a diferencia de ti, no pensaba dejarlo así._

_Pensé en hacerme fuerte… Hacer fuerte al gremio. Para que nadie mas muriera… Para que nadie más pasara por lo mismo que tu y yo. Necesitaba crear un gremio formidable. _

_Necesitaba poder._

_Así fue como irónicamente comencé a apartarme del gremio. Quería poder, y quería dejar de verte._

_Me enfermaba ver a esa mujer que querías aparentar ser._

_Cuando abandonaste mi corazón, lo abandoné yo también._

* * *

Pero ahora estamos aquí de nuevo. Tomando un baño.

-Ya no importa Mira…

-No quería hacerlo Laxus… Pero no encontré otra forma.

-Lo sé.

-El dolor y la impotencia encerraron mi corazón en un miedo constante… No quería arrastrarte a mi infierno… No pude ser sincera por eso…

-Pero tu infierno me encanta, ahora lo sabes, tonta mujer.

-Perdóname…

-Hace mucho que lo hice.

Comienzo a besar tu cuello mientras enjabono tu abdomen.

Es verdad, hace tiempo te perdoné. Pero el hecho de que por fin lo hayamos hablado… Me quita un peso de encima.

-Déjame compensarlo un poco Laxus…

-¿Oh? Y cuéntame ¿Cómo me compensarás?

-Te ofreceré un servicio de baño de primera…

Y justo allí, aparece de nuevo tu mirada de demonio.


	4. La Mesa

**¡Hooolaa! Aquí yo, con un nuevo capítulo. **

**Sonatika-san, ¡Gracias por el review! Lo sé, la nueva Mira era muy diferente (?) Y que bueno que Laxus si vuelve en Tenrou, creo que escribiré sobre eso. Por cierto... ¡Este capítulo es muuuuuuy lemon! Ojalá te guste ;3**

**Diane chan, espero que hayas sobrevivido esta semana a la Uni, lo sé puede ser despiadada. Te agradezco mucho el tiempo que te das para leer mi historia, te mando mucho café virtual para sobrevivir a los estudios ;w;**

**Male Leiva, ¡Bienvenida al fandom! No creo que se pueda ser malo o bueno dejando reviews, creéme que hasta el mas simple puede ponerme muy feliz ;w; es como una forma de saber que a alguien le está gustando, o que alguien quiere matarte (?) La verdad a mi también me cuesta un poco escribir en primera persona, sobretodo porque busco conservar la esencia del personaje y así es más difícil. Me alegro muchísimo de poder transmitir los sentimientos de estos dos, me encanta Laxus y quise darle un motivo así para que se haya vuelto loco. Y de nada, gracias a ti por leerla y dejarme saber tu opinión, es muy importante para mi.**

**Bueno ya escribí mucho. Como última advertencia, debo decir que este capítulo es bastante enfermo (?), todas las escenas de perversiones que he dejado en suspenso en los capítulos anteriores se concentran en este.**

**Así que sí, lemon, mucho lemon D:**

* * *

Me despierto agitado. Ese sueño de nuevo.

_Yo, demente, iracundo. Yo… destruyendo el gremio._

Nunca me perdonaré por ese día, ese plan idiota.

Todo estaba planeado con anticipación. Antes de llevar a cabo el plan… me llamaste. Por primera vez, desde la muerte de Lissana, pediste mi ayuda. Querías que volviera para defender el gremio. _"Que tontería"_ pensé en ese entonces. "_Si quisieras tu misma podrías destruir todo ese bastardo gremio de Phantom Lord"_ pero no querías, tu debilidad seguía ahí. Y a mi me seguía asqueando esa fachada tuya.

Después de eso regresé, y qué sorpresa me llevé al encontrarme con dos ex miembros de Phantom con la marca de nuestro gremio _"Esto se está yendo al carajo cada vez más"_

Proseguí con mi plan, mi gran error.

Terminaste herida, terminé hiriendo aquello que era importante para ti.

Que imbécil me vi.

Pero algo bueno trajo aquello, me di cuenta de lo que tenía frente a mis ojos. Mi familia. Mi gremio. Tú.

Y volviste… Ese día, en la enfermería.

_-Laxus…_

_Entraste a la enfermería, yo estaba todo vendado, lastimado. No quería verte, ni a ti ni a nadie. Se me caía la cara de vergüenza._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Ya no tienes por qué hablarme así… Soy yo._

_-Por mi culpa el hermano que te queda salió herido casi de muerte. Largo de aquí mujer._

_No vi venir el golpe que me metiste en la cabeza._

_-Deja de actuar como un idiota, porque no lo eres._

_Volteé mi rostro sorprendido, hacía mucho que no me golpeabas así, te encontré con toda la cara llena de lágrimas. Y unos ojos dolidos, pero sinceros._

_Ahí estabas, mi demonio._

_Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro también. No tenía palabras. Y me abrazaste._

_-Lastimaste a las personas importantes para mí. Y te has estado lastimando a ti mismo. No puedo perdonar ninguna de esas dos cosas._

_Y a pesar de tus palabras me seguiste abrazando, sentí tu cuerpo de nuevo contra el mío. Fue como volver a ver el sol, estábamos allí de nuevo._

_Te abracé de vuelta, alcé tu rostro hacia mí, quería besarte, allí mismo. Besarte y no soltarte jamás. Pero no podía. Mi pecado era grande._

_-Vete ahora mujer, el viejo está por llegar… creo que no te veré por un tiempo._

_-Laxus, yo puedo pedir al maestro por ti…_

_-No me humilles más mujer. Es mi castigo, déjame tomarlo._

_Me alejé de ti, y caminaste llorosa hacia la salida._

_-Laxus…_

_No volteaste, y así, de espaldas, alzaste tu brazo, con el índice apuntando hacia el cielo y el pulgar perpendicular a él._

_La señal del gremio._

_Incluso si no puedo verte, yo también estaré cuidándote siempre._

Pero ahora, las cosas son diferentes. Voy al baño para lavarme la cara y deshacerme de esa pesadilla. Y cuando bajo a la cocina, estás allí. Cocinando.

Cocinando, en ropa interior. Un conjunto de encaje color rojo y negro. El sostén enmarca perfectamente tus dos perfectos senos, mientras que el pequeño bikini deja muy poco a mi imaginación

Quieres provocarme.

Pero no voy a perder tan fácil.

-Buenos días mujer.

-Ara, Laxus-chan, creí que nunca despertarías.

-Tuve un sueño molesto.

-Tal vez pueda arreglar eso con un buen desayuno.

-Supongo que puedes intentar.

Llevas a la mesa de mi lado mi porción de desayuno, te inclinas sugestivamente para entregarme el plato, dejándome a la vista tus blancos pechos, y te sonrío.

-Se ve delicioso.

-Pruébalo para averiguarlo.

Te relames el labio, y despreocupadamente comienzo a comer, eres toda una tentación, pero no voy a perder tan rápidamente.

Tomo todo el desayuno mientras me observas, con una mirada tan perversa, que se me eriza la piel.

-¿No piensas comer?

-Tomé el desayuno antes de que despertaras.

-Ah.

-¿Te puedo ofrecer algo mas Laxus?

Caminas y te pones a mi espalda, acariciándome el pecho preguntas aquello. Siento tu aliento en mi oído y tus pechos apretados a mi espalda.

-Un té vendría perfecto.

Escucho cómo aprietas los dientes.

-Claro.

Vas hacia la alacena, pero no llegas a la parte superior, y te empiezas a estirar.

Veo cómo tus piernas se tensan intentando llegar a la parte de la alacena donde está la bolsa de té, y decido que es momento de jugar yo también.

Me acerco a tu espalda y abrazo tu cintura con mi brazo izquierdo mientras con mi mano derecha empiezo a acariciar fuertemente tus pechos.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda mujer.

Comienzo a besar tu cuello y mi mano izquierda de apresura tu entrepierna, donde te empiezo a acariciar.

-No recuerdo habértela pedido.

Tan terca.

-Bien, aquí está el té.

Alejo mis manos de ti y tomo el té de la alacena.

Pongo a preparar el agua y me siento tranquilamente en la silla junto a la mesa. Volteó a verte y encuentro muy divertida tu expresión.

Te acercas, y no te despego la mirada. Muero por ver qué intentas ahora.

Te subes a la mesa, y te sientas sobre ella frente a mi.

-Es de pésima educación subirse así a una mesa mujer.

No dices nada, y sin que lo espere, te deshaces de ese bonito sostén, dejando al descubierto y completamente frente a mí, tus hermosos pechos, blancos como el alabastro.

Trago saliva esperando no ser tan ruidoso, pero lo notas, y sonríes satisfecha.

-Hay más cosas de mala educación que puedo hacer.

Te acercas y sostienes mi rostro, intento mantenerte la mirada y alguien debería darme un premio por eso, porque la fuerza de atracción que tienen tus pechos sobre mis ojos es enorme, y aun así resisto tu mirada.

Acaricias suavemente mis labios con tu lengua, llevando a mi espina dorsal una corriente, no de electricidad, si no de fuego. Ardiente fuego.

Al diablo mi orgullo al perder tu juego.

Atraigo tu rostro con fuerza hacia mi, besándote sin precaución, mi lengua invade toda tu boca, mientras enrollas tus manos en mi cabello apretando con fuerza.

Llevo mis manos a tus senos, mientras comienzo a bajar mi boca hacia tu cuello, lamo y muerdo ahí donde llego, y comienzas a soltar pequeño grititos. No es suficiente. Quiero oírte gritar más.

Sin mas meditaciones empiezo a lamer tus senos, mientras mi mano derecha sigue apretándolos, atrapo uno de tus pezones y lo muerdo con delicadeza.

Tu primer grito.

Encantado por tu reacción, comienzo a succionar con fuerza, y mi mano izquierda bajo por tus muslos, encontrando un mojado camino hasta que llega a tu intimidad, completamente empapada.

Te acaricio a través de tu bikini, hasta que decido que estorba demasiado.

Aún con una de mis manos jugueteando con tus senos, empiezo a descender con mi lengua por tu vientre, y te acuesto sobre la mesa. No te opones, te recuestas obedientemente.

Te libro de tu última prenda de ropa y me permito observarte lascivamente antes de comenzar.

Me arrodillo ante la mesa y sujeto tu pierna derecha con mi mano izquierda, llevo mi boca hacia tu intimidad, mientras sueltas uno de los mas ardientes gritos que te he escuchado. Relamo aquí y allá, mientras siento cómo te retuerces.

Entonces decido introducir uno, dos dedos. Continúo succionando ese botón tan delicado de placer, mientras lo único que puedo escuchar son tus gemidos y tus gritos pidiéndome que no pare. Hasta que me avisas que estás a punto de terminar, y siento cómo tu cuerpo tiembla, hasta que te tensas, y después te relajas.

Relamo mis labios, saboreándote. Me levanto para observarte, pero lejos de encontrarte agotada, leo en tu mirada que aún no estás satisfecha.

Te sientas de nuevo y enrollas tus piernas alrededor de mi.

-No son tus dedos lo que quiero en mí, Laxus chan.

Comienzas a besarme mientras bajas mi ropa, sujetando mi miembro con fuerza. Me atraes más hacia ti, hasta que tu misma me guías para entrar en ti.

Esa sensación, el calor que irradias, me vuelve loco.

Comienzo a embestirte con fuerza mientras nos besamos, y siento cómo tus pechos rebotan contra mi.

Nunca es suficiente, nunca puedo tener suficiente de ti.

Nuestros movimientos se vuelven mas intensos, hasta que, como era de esperarse, mi mesa se rompe. Caemos con ella, y antes de que pueda entender qué mierda paso, me acuestas con violencia en el piso de la cocina, a lado de la mesa que acabamos de romper, y te subes en mi.

Ofreciéndome un espectáculo de primera, esta vez eres tu la que comienza a moverse, y siento cómo enloquezco al sentirme adentro de ti mientras te observo.

El fin llega mi inevitablemente, pero esta vez terminamos juntos.

Sueltas un último grito mientras entierras fuertemente tus uñas en mi pecho, y te recuestas sobre mi.

Te abrazo protectoramente mientras te beso la cabeza y acaricio tu espalda.

-Laxus.

-Qué pasa mujer.

-Te amo.

-Sabes que yo también.

Te aprietas más contra mi pecho, para después alzarte sobre tus brazos y observarme, sé lo que esa mirada de demonio significa. Y sonrío.

Creo que necesito otra mesa… de nuevo.

**Yo les advertí D: **

**Jaja, ok ya, pues... Espero que les haya gustado, perdónenme por corromper sus mentes (?)**

**Nos acercamos al final, muchas gracias por seguir hasta acá la historia.**

**Y espero poder leer sus bellos reviews (que espero dejen uwu) del capítulo, nos acercamos al gran final.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Boda

**¡Hola! **

**Primero, perdonen la tardanza, he andado enferma y eso espanta a las musas de la inspiración (?)**

**Traigo para ustedes un capítulo medio cursi, para compenzar la perversión del capítulo pasado XD**

**Aquí hago referencia a una parte de mi fic **_Lo Que Fue De Esos Dos_

**(Si no me hago publicidad yo ¿Quién? XD) Trataré de entrelazar un poco las historias en la última parte, si no lo leen**

**no se pierde la continuidad en esta historia así que no se preocupen, sólo por si les da curiosidad la boda XD**

**Diane! Amo ver tus reviews, y ahora me siento mal por hacer que leyeras esa parte ;-; y la secundaria tambiñen es difícil, toda la escuela es difícil y pesada -está sacando sus traumas- espero te guste el capítulo :3**

**¡Male Leiva! Oww haces que yo me ruborice con tu review, voy a llorar TTwTT me alegra haber logrado que te gustara el lemon en primera persona -logro desbloqueado- perdona por tardar en actualizar, espero que te guste el capítulo para compensar :3**

**Sonatika san, creo que estás apoyando a que me aflore un lado muy perverso XD jajaja seguiré poniendo esfuerzo en esto de los lemon, me cuesta un poco, me bloqueo, tendré que estudiar mucho (?) jaja espero que te guste el capítulo :3**

* * *

Si la vida me diera oportunidad de hacer todo de nuevo, no cambiaría nada. Tal vez suene orgulloso de mi parte decir algo así, sobre todo después de que mis errores perjudicaron a muchas personas que amo. Pero no puedo pensarlo de otra forma, después de todo, esos errores me hicieron valorar en verdad lo que tengo, y me hicieron darme cuenta de que aunque soy débil, las personas a las que amo son lo que me harán más fuerte, y no al contrario, como había creído.

Ese pensamiento lo obtuve desde los sucesos en la isla Tenrou, un lugar al que se suponía yo no debía ir al estar desterrado. Pero fueron los lazos con el gremio los que me llamaron a ir.

Allí, ese día, pude corroborar los lazos que negaba tener. Todo en ese día fue confuso, extraño, apresurado.

No pude hablar bien contigo, porque ¡Carajo! Allí estaba la pequeña Lisanna, casi muero de un infarto al verla.

Tu pequeña hermana, mi cómplice, Lisanna… Allí estaba. Era un sueño, y al voltear a verte mientras jugueteaba con ella, me dí cuenta. Las cosas estaban bien ahora, fue como terminar de acortar la distancia que había crecido entre nosotros aquél día fatídico.

Y luego, apareció Acnología, como una maldición constante, dispuesto a llevarse de nuevo la felicidad que había reencontrado.

A partir de ahí, estuvimos en pausa. Siete años habían pasado sin que nos diéramos cuenta, nunca he podido dejar de pensarlo ¿Qué habría pasado entre nosotros, Mirajane, si hubiéramos vivido esos siete años? ¿Estaríamos como ahora?

No lo sé, pero sin duda, me gusta nuestro presente.

-¿Laxus?

-¿Uhm?

-No me estabas prestando atención de nuevo…

-Joder mujer, ya sabes que odio venir de compras. Sólo llévate cualquier maldito vestido.

Me das un "suave" golpecito en el hombro.

-No puedo hacer eso, será un día especial.

Y supongo que sí, la boda entre la pequeña Levy y aquél imbécil de hierro está por festejarse. De alguna manera, tú y la mujer de la lluvia se encargaron de volver su boda una fiesta en dimensiones impresionantes. Todo el día, todos los días, te la pasabas viendo flores y arreglos, comida y vajillas.

Qué tontería, eso sólo nos quitaba tiempo para estar juntos. Al menos, sabía que Kurogane se la estaba pasando peor que yo, porque bueno, al menos yo no pagaría nada de esas ostentosas cosas, que a final de cuentas terminarán destrozadas por Natsu y compañía, ¿De qué otra forma puede ser?

En fin, justo ahora das vueltas frente a mi otro de esos vestidos que yo veo igual a todos los demás que te has probado, pero en fin.

-Sólo escoge cualquiera mujer, si te esfuerzas demasiado harás sentir mal a Levy al opacarla.

Digo aquello sin pensarlo, sólo porque en verdad lo pienso, pero depositas un suave beso en mis labios.

-Ara Laxus, sigues sorprendiéndome cada día, aún ahora. Pero ¿sabes? Estoy segura que quieres ayudarme a escoger, pues a juego con el vestido, compraré algo más.

Levantas discretamente la falda del vestido que llevas, y alcanzo a ver un liguero de encaje alrededor de la carne de tu muslo izquierdo.

Me muerdo el labio. Tal vez la boda de esos dos traiga también cosas interesantes para mi.

Aún un poco a regañadientes, te ayudo a escoger un vestido discreto en colores azules, que además viene con un interesante corset de un azul rey muy fascinante.

La boda llega en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y tal como predije, acaba en desastre. Natsu se monta al altar para hacer su propia propuesta a la rubia, y Gray hace lo mismo con la mujer de la lluvia, Kurogane se enoja y terminan peleándose, destruyendo el salón de fiestas.

Pero estás feliz mujer, al igual que todos. Pude observar esas lágrimas que luchaste en mantener en tus ojos cuando se dijeron sus cursis votos matrimoniales.

Y noté la emoción contenida en tu rostro, cuando se besaron sellando su promesa. Después de todo, a ti te encantan esas cosas, las parejas, los detalles… Siempre lo he sabido, por eso buscaste emparejar a quien se dejara en el gremio. Pero ¿Y tú? ¿Es eso lo que quieres también para ti? ¿Debo hacerte también una ridícula propuesta de matrimonio para pedirte que nos casemos, y tengamos un par de ruidosos bebés? No lo sé, creo que hasta hoy, nunca lo había pensado.

En cuanto acaban las celebraciones, te quedas al final para cerrar el bar en el gremio, Elfman y Lisanna se van con Eve, Bickslow y Freed a no sé dónde diablos. Por lo cual consigo quedarme a solas contigo en el gremio.

Mientras acomodas unas botellas, te rodeo por la cintura. Comienzo a besar tu cuello. Mi mano se desliza hábilmente por debajo de tu vestido, acariciando tus piernas.

-Es hora de mi recompensa por comportarme durante la boda mujer…

-Ara, que impaciente, por si no lo ha notado Laxus-san, el servicio del bar ha terminado.

¿Quieres jugar? Pues juguemos.

-Que mal servicio por parte de la cantinera, tal vez debería quejarme con el gerente.

-Le pido me disculpe, por favor, no le comente nada al gerente, haré lo que sea, por favor.

-Entonces, quítate el vestido, veamos si puedes contentar a un cliente tras un mal servicio.

Te quito tu bonito corset, rompo todo con los dientes, te hago y deshago todo lo que quiero durante toda la noche, ahí en el piso del gremio.

Hemos descubierto que hacerlo en lugares así, nos resulta muy interesante.

Tumbados, detrás de la barra, desnudos y cansados, te hago la pregunta que he estado meditando todo el día.

-Mira… ¿Tú quieres una familia?

Aprietas tus manos alrededor de mi torso, siento que te pones rígida.

-No lo sé.

-Supongo que es difícil para nosotros mujer, no tuvimos nunca unos padres… Tal vez sea injusto que lo diga, porque el viejo siempre estuvo allí… Pero mi padre… es una basura, aún ahora, nunca se ha interesado en mí. Ya no importa, pero tal vez eso de ser una mierda de padre se herede…

-Estoy segura que serías un gran padre Laxus… Pero me asusta ¿Sabes? El mundo es peligroso, y yo no sé qué podría pasar después…

Te atraigo para que quedes de nuevo arriba de mí.

-Recuerda que son las personas que queremos, las que nos hacen fuertes. Es la creencia aquí en el gremio y lo sabes, tonta mujer.

No sé por qué digo eso, después de todo, el que siempre ha estado acomplejado por su debilidad soy yo, pero justo ahora… Te acabo de imaginar con una bella niña en brazos, y ya no puedo sacar esa imagen de mi mente. Ahora en verdad _quiero _una familia. Una contigo.

-Ara, nunca creí que dirías algo así Laxus.

-Tal vez es porque me siento capaz ahora. De protegerte a ti y a los que quiero.

-Hoy estás muy hablador.

-Supongo que es el alcohol.

-No bebiste nada.

Me atrapaste. Como siempre.

Comienzo a besar tu cuello mientras acaricio tus suaves pechos. Quiero hacerte el amor de nuevo. Y pareces seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos, accediendo.

-¿En verdad quieres una familia con un demonio?

-Un demonio y un dragón… Seguro es algo que sólo sucede en Fairy Tail.


	6. Hormonas

**¡Hoola! Disculpen la ausencia para empezar D:**

**Había andado sin inspiración, pero ya regresé XD**

**Les traigo este bello capítulo, bello y algo random, creo que es algo dramático, pero me gustó**

**Espero que les guste igual. Gracias por sus bellos reviews y a las personas que la han mandado a favoritos les mando un pastel (?)**

**Sonatika: Tenía ganas de escribir sobre una escena así de ellos XD creo que hay muchas posibilidades más acerca de ellos y el bar **

**Diane chan: Jajaja lo sé, los mini Laxus serán adorables X3 espero que te guste el cap**

**Male Leiva: No te preocupes, a veces pasa que no hay tiempo, y bueno tienes suerte, que justo hoy actualizo jaja**

**Gracias por sus reviews, enserio, ahora pues, en el siguiente capítulo veremos una fase muy tierna de ambos *w***

**Para compensar un poco lo random de este capítulo XD**

**Saludos y besos :***

* * *

El techo de la habitación, es muy alto.

Trato de concentrarme en un diminuto punto negro, mi mente es un desorden en este momento, si pierdo la concentración, comenzaré a destrozarlo todo.

-¡Laxus!

Tú diciendo mi nombre, es lo único que puede traerme a la realidad.

Sujetas la prueba mágica, siento que has demorado horas en el maldito baño, pero ahora que veo el reloj, sólo fueron unos minutos.

Me siento en la cama y extiendo mi brazo para que lo tomes, avientas la prueba y te lanzas a mis brazos.

-Lo siento… lo siento…

Comienzas a sollozar ruidosamente, te abrazo intentando que no notes mi decepción.

-No es tu culpa mujer.

-Soy un demonio… Después de todo, mi cuerpo no es lugar para un bebé.

Tu voz se rompe al decir "bebé". Me duele.

-Perdóname Mira. Fue mi estúpida idea esto de pensar en tener críos. ¿Quién los necesita? Me basta con que estés aquí conmigo.

Alzas la vista y me observas enojada.

-No lo hagas, no me mientas. Sé que lo anhelas, yo también… Y esto es difícil, pero no me mientas.

-Joder mujer, es sólo que ya no quiero verte llorar más, no importa, lo intentaremos después de nuevo.

-Tal vez debamos pedir ayuda a Polyusca…

**_8 meses después_**

Despierto y no sé dónde carajo estoy. Cuando me muevo, caigo.

Al parecer dormí de nuevo en el sillón. Volteo a ver el cuarto y todo es un desastre, todo está tirado por todos lados, las paredes están arañadas de una forma muy tétrica.

Me levanto y siento el dolor llegar a cada parte de mi. Entonces es cuando los recuerdos empiezan a regresar…

_-¿Laxus?_

_-Ya estoy en casa mujer, la misión ha durado más de lo que creímos. Ever y Bickslow vendrán a cenar en un rato y…_

_-Llámales y diles que no vengan_

_Llego a la cocina, de donde proviene tu voz y te encuentro vestida en un lindo baby doll. Tu figura perfecta ahora tiene un gran bulto en tu vientre. Nuestro pequeño dragón que ha crecido en ti los últimos 7 meses._

_-¿Mira?_

_-Laxus… me has hecho falta las últimas semanas y ahora vas a compensármelo…_

_Trago saliva, durante todo el embarazo haz estado así, parece que nunca es suficiente, y yo siempre he sido feliz de complacerte y seguirte el juego, pero el embarazo me pone de los nervios._

_-Mira, no es momento, ya estás en el último bimestre del embarazo…_

_-Lo hablé con Polyusca y dijo que no habría problema._

_-Joder mujer…_

_Entonces lanzaste hacia mi uno de los bancos de la cocina… Lo alcanzo a evitar por las puntas._

_-Mierda Mira… No empieces de nuevo, fue un problema arreglar la casa desde la última vez…_

_-¡Cállate Laxus! Pareciera que ya no me quieres…_

_-No digas estupideces_

_-¿Entonces qué es?_

_-Me preocupa tu salud y la del bebé, nada más…_

_Despiertas tu satan soul… Al principio tenías miedo de hacerlo, pero Wendy te dijo que no afectaría al bebé, que después de todo ya llevaba en él tus genes…_

_Todo se vuelve confuso a partir de ese momento, comienzas a lanzarme todo lo que encuentras. No puedo hacer nada, me da miedo lastimarte. Así que simplemente evito las cosas que avientas._

_De pronto llaman a la puerta. Mi salvación. Ever y Bickslow me sacarán de aquí…_

_En ese momento lanzas un ataque a la puerta de entrada mientras gritas "entren", destruyes completamente la puerta y veo a Ever asomarse, al igual que las marionetas de Bickslow._

_-¿Mirajane? ¿Laxus?_

_-¡Ever! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!_

_Ambos parecen dar un paso adentro cuando lanzas otro ataque._

_-¿Sabes Laxus? Creo que debemos ir a cuidar a Fried, aún sigue un poco enfermo ¡Adiós!_

_¿El raijinshu juntos para todo? ¡Raijinshu mis pelotas! Me han abandonado a merced de ti y tus hormonas mujer…_

_Me logro acuartelar en la sala, hasta que te cansas de aventar y destruir todo, en algún momento caigo dormido._

Ahora veo el desastre, me saldrá caro, pero al menos esta vez no tiraste el segundo piso de la casa.

Me quedo pensativo, mientras trato de escoger dónde empezar a limpiar. Escucho tus pasos en las escaleras…

-¿L-laxus?

-¿Qué pasa mujer?

Caminas y te asomas discretamente a la sala.

-Siento lo de ayer…

Suspiro algo exageradamente. No puedo molestarme. Sé que tus cambios hormonales también son difíciles para ti.

-No pasa nada, afortunadamente logré sobrevivir y es lo que importa.

Corres y me abrazas por la espalda, siento el bulto de tu vientre pegado a mi espalda. Nuestro bebé.

-Te prepararé el desayuno para compensarte.

-Uhm… creo que la cocina no está en forma para eso. Vayamos a desayunar al gremio.

En cuanto llegamos al gremio todos corren a abrazarte. Somos el centro de atención desde que anunciamos tu embarazo.

-Hey Rayito, cuéntanos qué tal va el embarazo.

Natsu y Gray se acercan a comer a mi lado, mientras eres llevada por la mujer de la lluvia y Levy.

-No hay nada qué contarles mocosos.

-Jo. No seas así joder, Lucy y yo estamos pensando en hacer crecer la familia.

-Nunca te imaginé diciendo algo así llamitas ¿Siquiera sabes cómo se hacen los bebés?

Gray y Natsu comienzan a pelear, lo que me permite seguir mi tranquila comida, cuando de pronto la pequeña Lisanna se acerca.

-Laxus-nii, entiendo que Mira-nee puede ser difícil, pero sabes que ella te quiere en verdad.

-Lo sé Lisanna.

Ella se queda ahí tranquilamente bebiendo una malteada. Por eso me agrada tu pequeña hermana, no le molesta el silencio que no sé cómo llenar. La veo tomar su bebida tranquilamente hasta que algo reluce en su cuello.

Un dragón plateado.

-¿Eso te lo dio el tigre oxigenado?

-Ah ¿esto?

Sujeta suavemente el dije, y veo relucir una "S" y una "L"

-Sí…

Se sonroja tiernamente, no acepto su estúpida relación con el maestro de Sabertooth. Pero no es asunto mío. Si ella es feliz está bien.

Todo es normal en el gremio, hasta que te escucho gritar…

-¡LAXUS!

Me muevo automáticamente siguiendo tu voz, estás a lado de la barra.

-La fuente…

Entro en pánico. _La fuente._

Eso significa que ya viene el bebé… espera… aún no es tiempo.

-¿Dónde mierda está Wendy?

Ella aparece justo atrás de mi. Sigue siendo pequeña, pero ya es todo una señorita. Veo una fuerte resolución en sus ojos que logra calmarme un poco.

-Mira-san, Laxus san, tranquilícense. Ayúdeme a llevar a Mira san a un cuarto Laxus san.

Sigo las instrucciones de la pequeña, te cargo a uno de los cuartos en el gremio, mientras Wendy y la mujer de la lluvia preparan todo.

El parto es la cosa más difícil que he visto en toda mi vida. Me siento acobardado muchas veces, pero joder mujer, si tu no te rindes yo menos.

Me quedo a tu lado en todo momento, y ayudo en lo que puedo.

Sangre. Una hora. Más sangre. Dos horas. Tus gritos de dolor... Tres horas.

-Ya está aquí…

Después del grito más espeluznante, viene algo de silencio, y después, llanto.

Seco tu frente y te abrazo suavemente cuando Wendy acerca a nosotros un pequeño bultito envuelto.

-Chicos, les presento a su hija.

Extiendes los brazos para recogerla y comienzo a llorar como marica.

Es una niña. Una hermosa niña. Aún tras la sangre que tiene aún, puedo observar su piel blanquísima como la tuya. Pero ya tiene una cantidad importante de cabello rubio en su cabeza.

Nuestra pequeña hija.

Logras calmar su llanto.

-Bienvenida hija, yo soy tu mamá, y este de aquí es tu papá.

Acaricio su pequeña carita y sujeta con fuerza uno de mis dedos. En ese momento abre sus ojos, y aunque aún están oscuros, puedo ver que serán tan azules como los tuyos.

En ese momento me doy cuenta que ustedes son la razón de mi vida. Lo que debo proteger por siempre, al igual que este gremio, que es nuestra familia.

Quiero que nuestra pequeña hija, que simboliza una nueva generación en Fairy Tail, sea una bendición para todos, como lo es para nosotros. Ahora sé que el nombre que escogimos es en verdad perfecto.

-Bienvenida a Fairy Tail, Narue.


End file.
